Such devices are well known and generally include an alloy body and a magnetic core. Although the way in which such devices work is not fully understood, the advantages are well documented, and include:
Reduced fuel consumption (more kilometers per liter of fuel). PA1 Increased engine power. PA1 Reduced corrosion and engine wear. PA1 Reduced emission of unburnt hydrocarbons, CO and NOx.
Many forms of the device are specifically designed to operate with small capacity engines which have relatively low rates of fuel flow. The designs do not generally work efficiently with large engines having a high rate of flow.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of fuel conditioning device which is suitable for use in ships and similar large craft having a high rate of fuel consumption.